Estas cansado?
by Frankenteen12
Summary: Felix cansado después de un agotador día, ¡llega a casa totalmente cansado, durmiéndose únicamente en boxers, gran error que, su esposa agradece al llegar tarde y encontrarlo así en su propia cama. RATED M.


Largo día para Felix, había muerto mas de 37 veces hoy! como eso va a ser posible?! el solo moría 15 o 20 veces cuando los jugadores eran inexpertos, como demonios podía haber pasado eso?! muchas de esas preguntas eh mas, se hacían en la mente de Felix, quien felicitaba a las pequeñas personas "A Descansar!" grito para que todos lo escucharan, dejo el pie a la altura de su estomago, se acerco al borde de el edificio con cuidado "Ralph, estas Bien Hermano?" pregunto mirando hacia abajo, viendo a Ralph quitar todo el barro que tenia en su cara, miro hacia arriba, le hiso una seña con su mano "Todo bien aquí abajo!" el devolvió el grito dando una pequeña risa, Felix lanzo una pequeña carcajada, se dirijo a la puerta de bajada, todos los Nicelanders ya estaban abajo, esperando a su héroe, cuando el llego abajo, abrió las puertas principales, mientras fingía una sonrisa, solo quería llegar a su apartamento y tirarse a su cama y dormir. Esta vez no iría a buscar a su esposa, aunque sonaba muy mal de su parte, tenia cansancio de seguro ella le entendería vio como algunos Nicelanders saludaban a Ralph, el sonrió levemente y se metió dentro de el edificio, entro al ascensor y selecciono su piso, estuvo unos minutos allí, silbando mirando a su alrededor mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies, acomodo su cinturón de herramientas, jugo con su martillo un poco, acomodándolo allí, sonrió dando un leve suspiro al ver como la puerta se abrió en su piso, se dirijo al final del pasillo, que era donde se ubicaba su apartamento, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, la cerro detrás de el, dejo las llaves de la mesa, ella ya tenia llaves, pero de todos modos el no le coloco llave a la puerta, dejo su gorro sobre el sofá seguido de su cinturón de herramientas, luego desabrocho su camisa de trabajo, dejándola sobre el cinturón, el sintió una leve brisa tibia recorrer su pecho, se estremeció y quito su camisa blanca, el aire se sentía mas tibio aun, el la dejo caer a sus pies, coloco sus manos enguantadas en sus hombros, apretándolos suavemente, cerro sus ojos y miro hacia arriba, luego sacudió su cabeza y se quito ambos guantes, dejándolos junto a su camisa blanca,quito sus zapatos dejándolos al lado de el sofá, luego procedió a los pantalones, dejándolos arremolinados al lado de la camisa, se dirijo a la habitación , abrió la puerta y se tiro sobre la cama, disfrutando lo cómoda que estaba, mañana era miércoles el acarde cerraba por todo el día al igual que los fin de semanas, el sonrió era evidente que mañana pasaría el día completo con su chica dinamita..bueno..y Ralph..el sacudió su cabeza, miro el reloj, hace mas de 10 minutos el acarde cerro, y ella aun no llegaba.

Se empezó a preocupar, movió sus manos nervioso, Algo podía haberle pasado? si ella no llegaba? estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta, cuando el sueño lo consumió, cayendo dormido sobre la almohada, todo era tranquilo hasta que sintió unas frágiles manos acariciando su estomago, y unos labios besaban su cuello, abrió sus ojos, su cuerpo se congelo por unos segundos, antes, de que se diera cuenta de quien era, era ella. Dio un suspiro aliviado, pero su cuerpo se tenso al sentir sus manos mas abajo, prácticamente al borde de sus azules boxers, el no era virgen, No, al contrario, perdió su virginidad con ella en su luna de miel, desde allí algunas veces lo han hecho, pero debía admitir, que aun así se colocaba nervioso, mas, si ella estaba en ropa interior, recostada al lado de el, como lo estaba ahora. Ropa interior negra, solo eso cubría sus pechos y sus partes intimas, el lanzo un suave jadeo "Hola.." dijo ella en contra de su cuello, reprimiendo una carcajada, el desvió su mirada hacia ella "Hola..?" pregunto el confuso, ella se separo de su cuello, pero su mano no paraba de acariciar el borde de su boxer, dio una leve carcajada y se acerco al oído de el "Día agotador?" pregunto en tono bajo, seductor contra su oído el asintió frenéticamente con su cabeza, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Felix, sus mejillas rojas comenzaron a arder "Yo puedo arreglarlo.." dijo mordiendo su labio, en contra de su oído el solo no evito sonrojarse y soltar un jadeo, desde cuando se le hubiera ocurrido que su lema podría sentirse tan..sucio? ahora no podría decir esa frase tranquilamente sin imaginarse la intención sexual de ella. Apretó sus ojos mientras ella se sentaba en sus caderas, el los abrió al instante, era ella, el dio una sonrisita estúpida, ella rió ante eso, le parecía tan tierno, beso sus labios, apasionadamente, pero a la vez, lento, dejándolo a el sin aire, un poco mareado, el la miro, sonriendo cuando ella se separo de el, lamiéndose sus labios, el, paso sus manos por su espalda, buscando a tientas el broche del sujetador, ella sonrió divertida al ver como el pequeño reparador, intentaba sacar su sostén ella arqueo sus espalda, ayudándolo un poco para quitarlo, cuando al fin logro desabrochar lo ella se lo quito dejándolo a un lado, el abrió su boca, sonriendo, sus pechos eran demasiado grandes, para el, lo eran, eran perfectos, se sentó en la cama, acercando su cara a sus pecho, succiono suavemente uno de los pezones arrugados en su boca, dando algunas lamidas. Ella lanzo un suave gemido, colocando sus manos en su cabeza, apretándola contra su pecho, el disfrutaba hacer esto, le encantaba escucharla gemir, era una melodía para sus tímpanos Eso lo prendía demasiado.

Succiono mas fuerte haciendo un pequeño sonido, el gemido de ella fue mas fuerte con un jadeo incluido. El rió suavemente contra su pezón sentía su erección cada vez mas dura "Te gusta, uh?" pregunto el, dando pequeñas lamidas a un pezón luego al otro, así sucesivamente "Umh.." esa fue la única palabra que salio de los labios de ella, el frunció su ceño divertido "Te gusta? No?" apretó un poco el otro pecho acariciando el pezón ella gruño suavemente y bajo su mirada confundida "Con que quieres llevar el control? No dejare eso soldado, sabes que no" dijo apartando el flequillo de su cara, el frunció su ceño "Vale, pero, te gusta? solo quiero saber eso." el caía rendido en contra de ella, ella siempre ganaba,pero cuando peleaban, ella también jamas podía resistirse a esos grande ojos de cachorrito, ella soltó un gruñido seguido de un gemido al sentir los dedos de el en su pezón "Ah..Felix..si..pero..quiero mas" dijo ella jadeando mirando hacia abajo, justo en su erección las mejillas de el ardieron mas de lo normal, haciendo que se extendiera por su nariz, el mordió su labio, intentando que sus mejillas bajaran de el ardor y el color. Cerrando sus ojos, un momento después pudo sentir las manos de ella, recorriendo su pecho, llegando a su estomago, hiso unos cuantos circulos con sus dedos alrededor de su ombligo, haciendo que Felix, jadeara suavemente, apretando sus ojos, apretando sus manos contra la sabana, ella sonrio divertida y coloco un pequeño beso en la clavicula de el, haciendo que la piel de el se erizara y se estremeciera, ella aprovecho de pasar su lengua por su clavicula, hasta su pectoral, el no tenia un gran cuerpo, debia admitirlo, pero a ella, simplemente le encantaba, el suave gemido que lanzo el, la hiso mas caliente, y mas necesitada por el, bajo mas su mano, llegando al borde de su boxer, el asintio con su cabeza, dandole la señal para que quitara, esa unica prenda de su cuerpo. Ella agarro el borde de su boxers y lo bajo lentamente, dejandolos a los tobillos, el hiso el proximo trabajo, movio sus pies, haciendo que los boxers salieran completamente de su cuerpo, ella mordio su labio, mirando esa parte de el, dura y erecta para ella, para el no era nada, nada especial, como todo su cuerpo, pero ella siempre ha intentado demostrarle que para ella, es el mas grande, que ha visto, ella subio sus manos por las piernas de el, acaricio su muslo, subiendo suavemente, el apreto sus ojos, sus mejillas volviendo al color rojo, esta vez, uno mas claro, rosa pastel. Ella subio y bajo su mano por su pene, haciendolo gemir, su tamaño no era grande ni pequeño, era normal, pero normal para un hombre de estatura normal, no de estatura pequeña como Felix, lo cual hacia que se viera mucho mas grande, debia admitir, a ella la impresionaba.

La velocidad de su mano aumentaba cada vez mas, ella aparto el flequillo de su cara, y bajo con besos por su pecho, estomago, llegando donde su mano estaba, reemplazo su mano, por su boca, el lanzo un grito de sorpresa, mezclado con placer, ella nunca había echo eso antes, eso lo sorprendía a el, lanzo un suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en las almohadas, mientras ella chupaba y lamia su eje, solo hasta la mitad, acerco su mano a la parte libre de su miembro, estimulándolo al igual que su mano, el no evito soltar un grito de placer, eso la impulsaba a hacerlo mas, con mas velocidad y fuerza, aumento la velocidad de sus felaciones, haciendo un sonido, mas que nada, un poco vergonzoso para el, el apretó sus labios, moviendo sus manos por las sabanas, apretándolas un poco. Sigo así unos minutos, hasta que el sintió como su estomago se retorcía y todos los músculos se tensaban, deseo avisar, para evitar enojos o cosas así "E-Estoy..c-cerca.." su voz entrecortada y débil, su pecho se movía a gran velocidad, ella rodó sus ojos y sigo algo mas fuerte, el abrió sus ojos, y abrió su boca intentando decir una palabra mas, pero el clímax lo alcanzo, mandándolo por el borde de su orgasmo, lanzo un grito entre cortado, apretando las sabanas debajo de sus manos, noto como ella, solo bajo la velocidad, mientras el se corría en su boca, cuando el por fin bajo de su cima, ella se separo haciendo que unas pequeñas gotas de semen, cayeran en sus pechos y mentón, luego, trago lo que había recibido en su boca, que fue prácticamente todo lo que el tenia, el la miro sorprendido, sus ojos abiertos como platos, aun con su gorro, su pelo un poco desordenado y jadeando, ella lo miro riendo suavemente, se apoyo en su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente "Te ha gustado?" pregunto contra su pecho, besándolo suavemente, el asintió con su cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar "Me encanto, solo que..me sorprende..nunca a-antes lo habías ech-" ella lo callo un un apasionado beso, tomándolo por sus mejillas, las cuales ya estaban rojas, el bajo sus manos por sus caderas, llegando a sus bragas, las bajo suavemente,se separo, para poder quitarlas, mordiendo un poco su estomago, haciéndola gemir, bajo completamente sus bragas, las tiro lejos y subió donde ella, ella se recostó abriendo sus piernas un poco, dejando que el viera, todo su centro, el acomodo su gorro, sintiendo como su miembro se volvía a colocar en un estado semi-erecto, ella sonrió al ver como tenia ese efecto inmediato en el, mordió su labio, y le hiso una seña con su dedo para que se acercara a ella, el la sigo perezosamente, aun le costaba recuperar su respiración después de su orgasmo, sus jadeos se hacen fuertes, ella lo agarro desde sus mejillas, tirándolo hacia ella para un beso, el se relajo, dejando que su mano, recorriera un poco los pechos y cintura de ella, ella cerro sus ojos, relajándose bajo el tacto de el, El se coloco sobre sus caderas de ella, esta seria la primera vez en la que ella la deja estar en la cima, a el, ella casi siempre, el jadeo un poco, todo eso duro hasta que ella cambio de posición quedando ella sobre las caderas de el, el lanzando un bufido de enojo, frunciendo su ceño "Hey..tranquilo si? sabes que lo hago por el bien de los dos, así nos podemos besar y pues..es mas cómodo dijo ella, levantando sus hombros. haciendo una sonrisa relajada, el comenzó a pensar, eso era verdad, su estaturas tan diferentes, les molestaban muchas veces, no solo cuando tenían sexo, si no para algunas otras cosas.

El la beso, tierna mente acariciando sus hombros suavemente, ella acariciando la espalda de el, se separo unos centímetros mirándolo a esos ojos, esos ojos azules que a ella le encantaban, mordió su labio, dándole una señal, para que el solo entrara, el levanto su ceja, divertido, tomo su miembro y comenzó a burlarse de ella, rozando su miembro contra la entrada de ella, haciéndola jadear, y gruñir con un poco de desaprobación ella le lanzo una mirada fulminante "Hazlo ahora o te mato" dijo seriamente, un tono ronco en su voz, lo hiso estremecerse. El mordió su labio y sin previo aviso, se hundió en ella, ella lanzo un largo gemido de placer, haciendo que el se retorciera lentamente de placer, ella apretó sus ojos, arqueando su espalda, el la abrazo contra el, sus embestidas comenzaron lentamente, acostumbrándose un poco "Por que casi siempre estas..tan apretada?" pregunto el, lanzando un suave gruñido, mientras sus manos, apretaban la pequeña cintura de ella, ella abrió sus ojos y le dio un guiño, en eso, comenzó a moverse encima de el, prácticamente saltando un poco arriba de la cintura de Felix, los ojos de el estaban cerrados, concentrado, en darle el mayor placer a su esposa, las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes y mas veloces, ambos gemían al unisono, ella tenia sus ojos cerrados, gemía cada embestida, el placer se apoderaba de ella, sentía cada vez, como ya el la estaba estaba enviándola por el borde, ella se acerco a su oído "Adelante.. Córrete..para mi.." ella mordió su oído suavemente y gemía y jadeaba en su oído el no evito mas, se corrió dentro de ella, echando su cabeza hacia atrás,esa sensación de el derramándose dentro de ella, la mando al borde también, ella se corrió unos segundos después haciendo que sus paredes apretaran su miembro, ella arqueo su espalda y se tiro sobre el, su respiración aun agitada, la de el también, la cabeza de ella, apoyada en el pecho de el.

Habían pasado unos 10 minutos, ella ya se estaba quedando dormida, hasta que escucho una débil voz "T-Tammy?" el bajo su mirada hacia ella "Mhmn?" pregunto ella, abriendo sus ojos perezosamente, el pudo sentir como ella sonreía aun en la oscuridad "Te amo.." dijo en un tono enamoradizo, el la amaba demasiado, tenia una gran admiración por ella, amor, todo lo que alguien podría sentir por alguien, pero no sentimientos malos, si no buenos, una sonrisa se amplio en el rostro de ella "Yo también te amo..ahora duerme, tendrás un día duro por delante soldado, entendido?" dijo ella, acariciando el costado de su torso, el pudo sentir sus mejillas colocarse rojas "Entendido! pero, espera, como lo sabes?" ella soltó una suave risa "Los chicos que estaban jugando Hero's Duty hoy, dijeron que tu juego era su próxima mira" dijo calmando su risa, los ojos de el se abrieron como platos, pero, luego se le ocurrió la pregunta mas sucia, que jamas había pensado "Pero..si es un día duro, T-Tu me podrías relajar como lo acabas de hacer hace algunos minutos?" pregunto el con cierta timidez "Claro que si.."

* * *

**JUST. trate de hacer esto mientras mi pequeña hermana me molestaba por la pc xd**.


End file.
